<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Seldenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368370">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldenta/pseuds/Seldenta'>Seldenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldenta/pseuds/Seldenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chuck undoes everything, bringing back the dead and telling them 'Welcome to the end'. Dean makes Sam take some time out, just to themselves and comforts his wounded brother in one of the only ways he knows. Proving how much he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first attempt at a Slash fic for wincest in years. Sorry e.e</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home</p><p>One shot about Sam and Dean at the end of the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the end.” That was what Chuck had said, right before he released every soul from hell. Souls that they had sent there, and even souls that had gone there for simply being horrible human beings. Now, they had to save the world again... Currently protecting the town they had created a barrier around, it was wearing thin though. Sam knew that it would fall soon, and then all hell would break loose. They had killers in there like Jack the ripper himself, that alone concerned the tallest Winchester. His shoulder still hurt, the bullet he'd shot chuck with had somehow wounded him as well... and it hurt worse than he let on. Even Castiel had been unable to heal it, and that was concerning. But he did his best, pushing it to the back of his mind. They could deal with his issues later, once they saved these innocent people.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, it had been worse than before. Members of the town had failed to listen and they'd gone into the quarantine zone. They had of course been ruthlessly murdered by the ghosts... and then Kevin. Poor Kevin. They had learned that Chuck himself had cast their friend down into hell. That he had lied to them, and now Kevin was stuck wandering earth forever. Until he went insane, and some hunter destroyed him. It broke his heart, and lead to where he was now.... Standing out back of the high school, he leaned up against the Impala with a beer in his hand, simply staring off into the distance. He wasn't seeing though, wasn't really there. Lost in his own mind, lost in his own hatred. It was because of this that Dean was able to approach undetected, and wrap his arms around Sam. “What's going on in that big head of yours?” Dean questioned, as he gently tugged Sam away from the Impala enough for him to slip behind his big little brother, and leaned back against the car himself with Sam resting against him. His arms still locked around Sams waist, not caring if they were seen.</p><p> </p><p>Sam startled at first, but quickly relaxed when he noticed it was Dean, and rested back against his brother with his free hand going to rest over where Deans hands were interlaced over his stomach. He was sure they looked funny, considering Dean was several inches shorter than him. But he didn't really care, already he felt better with just being surrounded and protected by his brother. Dean pressed a kiss to the back of Sams shoulder as he waited for his brother to speak, careful that it was his good shoulder. He was well aware that Sam was hiding the pain he was in, and he didn't like it. “Nothing, De.” Sam whispered, smiling slightly when he felt his brothers lips against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. I don't believe that for a second.” Dean commented and Sam pulled away, turning to stare down at him. Ready to argue that he truly wasn't thinking of anything when Deans hand reached up, brushing against his neck. “Let's get out of here. The others can handle things for a bit.” Dean continued before Sam had a chance to speak. Instead, he swallowed and nodded, glancing back over his shoulder to the school before moving away from Dean and getting into the Impala. Dean slid behind the wheel and drove towards their motel room. The ride was silent, except for Sams hand slipping over to grab Deans free hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was a short ride to the motel, a mere ten minutes before they were pulling into the parking space at the motel just outside of town. Outside of the barrier. “Come on.” Dean nudged, slipping from the Impala and walking around the hood, waiting for Sam as he too got out. They walked in silence into the motel room, though once the door was shut, Dean was ushering Sam to the bed and grabbing their first aid kit. “Let me see the wound,” Dean said, knowing he had already cleaned it once. But now he wanted to really tend to it, and take care of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed but removed his shirt, his FBI jacket had been removed before he ever leaned up against the car. Wincing as he removed his shirt, a move that was not missed by Dean. Sam watched as his brother approached the bed where he sat, and placed the first aid kit beside him. Before kneeling between his legs, those green eyes he loved locked onto the bullet wound. “Sammy....” Dean whispered the wound was red and puffy, obviously sore. “It's fine.” Sam tried to soothe his brothers worries, but Dean shook his head before pulling out the gauze and pouring the rubbing alcohol on it. Sam knew this was going to hurt, but instead of the stupid joke method, he had pulled earlier. Dean leaned up, placing a free hand on the side of Sams neck before kissing him. Sams eyes closed and he leaned into the kiss, which Dean quickly deepened by running his tongue over Sams lips and asking for entrance. Sam eagerly granted it, allowing Deans tongue to explore his mouth. After a few moments, Sam broke apart with a hiss as Dean had used the distraction to place the gauze over the wound. But Dean didn't let him pull away very far. His hand stopping him, as he looked into Sams eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sam knew his brother hated seeing him in pain, and he knew the pain would only get worse before it got better. “I'm ok,” Sam assured him, before Dean put more pressure onto the gauze, causing the rubbing alcohol to leak out of the pad and into the wound. Another hiss escaped Sams lips, his hand clenched into a fist. “Shhh, I'm sorry Sammy.” Dean whispered, his thumb rubbing across the skin of Sams neck. Both of them knew there was no actual bullet in his shoulder, the wound an effect from shooting Chuck. So Dean did not attempt to remove any bullet, but instead dabbed the wound once more before putting down the rubbing alcohol pad and picking up a dry one. Placing it on the wound he then used ace bandage to wrap around his brothers shoulder the best he could, securing it into place.</p><p> </p><p>“De.” Sam whispered, pulling Deans attention to him once again. He looked so tired, so scared and in pain. It broke Deans heart, and he swallowed hard. “Shh. Im here.” Dean whispered, leaning in to kiss Sam once more. Sams hands clutched at Deans sides as they kissed, both so absorbed in each other. Deans hand moved down from Sams neck, over his chest, and to his waist. His thumb stroking over Sams happy trail idly, almost unconsciously. When they broke apart, both locked eyes though neither moved for several moments. Just sat there, staring at the other. Eyes darting across their faces and then finding their eyes once again.</p><p> </p><p>Sam moved then, using his hands to pull Dean up as he crawled back on the bed. Dean moved with him, bracing himself above his brother with a questioning look. Trying to figure out what exactly his baby brother needed, before nodding to himself. Leaning down he gave Sam a short, chaste kiss before pulling back enough to strip himself of his shirt. Tossing it off to the side, not caring where it landed before he leaned back down. Pressing kisses and nips along the side of Sams neck, causing Sam to whimper and moan. “De” He gasped, as Deans lips moved down, over his clavicle and pecs, nipping at his nipples before moving further south. “Shhh, I got you.” Dean whispered against his skin, pressing a kiss to his stomach right after his words. Sams head pressed back into the mattress, eyes closed though not clenched. His hands, however, clenched the sheets at his sides as Dean dipped his tongue into Sams belly button. Deans hands moved, gently undoing Sams jeans before sliding them down his legs along with his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was about his brother, about comforting him. He knew Sam was upset, they had lost Jack – their son – and were unable to grieve. He knew it was coming, his brothers break down. But for now, he could bring him some comfort... some relief. Pulling Sams jeans and boxers free, he slowly moved back up. His hands running along the outside of Sams legs, while he pressed kisses to the inside. Moving so slow on purpose, smirking as Sam grunted and reached for him. Only then did he move up, bringing his face level with Sams. “Tell me what you want, baby boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sams eyes opened then, staring into his brothers green eyes. So full of love, concern and grief. His own hazel reflected the same emotions and he knew it. “You.” He breathed, pulling Dean closer, pressing their groins together. Dean gasped, pressing his head against Sams good shoulder. “Gladly.” He whispered, pulling back to remove his own jeans and boxers before climbing back over Sam. “I love you, Sammy.” Sam was the only one Dean was emotional or soft with, or over. This man beneath him, was his whole world. “Love you too, De.” Sam whispered, almost as if afraid to break this moment if he spoke too loud. Dean smiled softly, before moving down his brothers body. Picking up where he had left off, moving down past Sams belly button and down along his happy trail before reaching his dick. Glancing up to make sure Sam was looking at him, Dean smirked before swallowing his brothers penis to the root. Causing Sam to gasp and tense, hands clenching. Though he did not break eye contact, that was one of their rules. When one was in a bad place, they kept eye contact. “Fuck, De.” He breathed, feeling Deans answering chuckle vibrate through his body before Dean began bobbing his head. His tongue running along the underside of Sams Cock as he moved, dipping into the slip every time he nearly pulled up. It doesn't take long before Sams hands clench, twisting the sheets. “De, Ima.” He warns, but Dean does not stop. If anything his motions increase, until Sam cums with a cry, back arching as he spurts down Deans throat. Dean smirks around Sams girth, swallowing everything and licking his brother clean, before slowly pulling his mouth off of Sams dick.</p><p> </p><p>He didnt move far though, only shifting to pull the bottle of lube from his discarded pants pocket, drawing a laugh from Sam. Dean smirked then, staring down at his brother. “What, always be prepared.” Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he said it. Sam rolled his eyes in response and playfully shoved at his brother, the big dork. Slowly he popped the cap to the lube, coating his fingers before running them down from just below his brothers balls, back towards that spit slicked entrance that he loved so much. Sam moaned at the feeling, gasping lightly as Dean pressed his first finger in, the feeling sending shivers up his spine. Dean always took care of him, in everything he did.</p><p> </p><p>Dean smirked to himself, transfixed by the sight his brother made. How he bit his lip, clenched his fingers in the sheets, arched into Deans fingers. He was beautiful, here and now, beneath Dean. Slowly Dean added a second finger, scissoring them apart to stretch his brother as he continued to thrust them in and out of Sams body. “De.” Sam pleaded, reaching for him. But Dean shook his head, dropping his gaze down to where his fingers were thrusting in and out of his brother and moaned lowly. As much as he wanted it, he knew his brother wasn't ready yet. Instead of caving, he added a third finger, pausing to let his brother adjust to the stretch before continuing his ministrations. “De, Please.” Sam begged, finally using his legs to pull Dean down, pressing them together and trapping Deans hand. “Please, fuck me.” Sam breathed against the side of Deans neck, causing Dean to growl. Pulling away from Sam he pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue into his brothers mouth as he extracted his fingers and pulled away only long enough to lube up his cock before once more taking his brothers mouth. Sam moaned, moving his hands up into Deans shorter hair, pulling gently as he felt Dean blindly line up and slowly begin pushing into him. The stretch and burn was a familiar and welcomed feeling, drawing a gasp from the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Dean moved to peppering kisses along Sams neck as he slowly, agonizingly slow, pressed into his brother until he buried to the hilt. Holding there, waiting as Sam adjusted to the stretch and only moving when he felt his brother press back against him. His face remained buried in Sams neck, breathing in his brothers musk as he rolled his hips, slow, deep thrusts that brushed against Sams prostate on each thrust. Sams moans were like music to his ears, bringing his brother pleasure was one of the top things on his list, right below protecting him. “Faster, please De.” Sam pleaded, keeping one hand on the back of Deans head as the other clutched at the sheets beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam felt more than saw his brother shake his head, as he continued the slow, deep thrusts that were driving Sam insane. Causing his legs to shake where they lay at Deans sides, his fingers tightening in the sheets. It was a dirty move, but he knew it would get a reaction and he smirked briefly before turning his head enough to gently bite at Deans ear lobe, drawing a gasp and a harder thrust from his brother. “Please.” Sam pleaded again, before running his tongue along the flesh there, feeling his brother shudder. “Give it to me. I want to feel you.” He breathed, nipping his brothers ear once more before squeaking as Deans hand moved up, jerking his own from the back of Deans head and pinning both to the bed beside his own head. Deans eyes were dark, pupils were blown as he glared down at Sam. “That was dirty.” Dean growled, before shifting his angle and thrusting in harder than before, his thrusts quickly increased in strength drawing little gasps from Sam, who could only wrap his legs around his brother. “Yesss.” He moaned, staring into those dark green eyes of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“This how you want it?” Dean asked, thrusting faster and harder into Sams pliant body, though he never took his eyes from Sams face. “Yess. Fuck De.” Sam confirmed, pulling against the hands pinning his arms to the bed. Dean smirked, pulling out of Sam and flipping him over onto his stomach before thrusting back into his brother quickly and roughly drawing a shout from Sam. Dean leaned down, biting at the back of Sams neck. “If this is what you want its what you'll get,” Dean whispered between bites, as Sam thrust back against his brother and then into the mattress. “Mmm. De, so close.” Sam gasped, thrusting faster against the bed. “I could have lost you.” Dean breathed, slipping a hand between Sam and the mattress and lifting his hips slightly so that he could jack his brother in the same rhythm of his thrusts. “Would never leave you.” Sam gasped, eyes clenched tight. “Love you too much.” He added, and Dean could feel his own balls tightening. “Cum for me Sammy.” He thrust in three more times before Sam spilled himself over the covers and bed below him, Deans thrusts becoming erratic before he spilled deep into his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Dean collapsed onto the bed beside Sam, rolling him into his arms without breaking a second. “Don't ever leave me Sammy, I couldnt live in this world without you.” Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Sams injured shoulder. “I can't promise that.... but I can promise to fight my damnedest to stay with you.” Sam promised, reaching for Deans hand that rested on his stomach, interlacing their fingers. “If you die, im bringing you back to life and killing you.” Dean threatened. “Mhm. I'll hold you to that.” Sam replied, knowing that if he did die Dean would find a way to bring him back, but he wouldn't kill him. Dean didnt have it in him to ever hurt Sam, and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long before Sam started to drift off, but he felt when Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom to get a rag to clean both of them up. Once it was tossed in the corner of the room, he laid down beside Sam and pulled him into his arms, before drifting off with his brother, his soulmate, his home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>